


No Details

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: Ron is happy that Harry finally has a date with his crush. Now if only the work day would end faster so that he could stop hearing about it.





	No Details

**Author's Note:**

> **No Details**  
>  **pre-slash Harry/Draco, Ron [G, 260 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Happy 2019! I can't wait to start writing again, so here is a ficlet for now. Enjoy.

“Get your head out of the clouds, Potter!” Head Auror Robards says as he walks past the office. “I know it’s the last case of the year, but the paperwork isn’t going to fill itself out.”

Harry knows exactly what he looks like. He probably has a loopy look on his face and his fingers are stained with black ink, but he could not care less about his appearance. How could he, when the person he has had a crush on said yes when Harry had asked him out on a date.

Harry’s Auror partner lets out a chuckle. “Merlin, Harry, you are acting like one of your fans when they see you out in public. It’s only Malfoy, after all.”

“Ron, I’m extremely happy. It’s like when you finally asked Hermione to marry you.” Ron instantly gets a sappy grin on his face, but Harry doesn’t call him out on it. After all, Harry has a matching grin on his face as well.

“Fine,” Ron says, “but I don’t want to know _any_ details, okay. I do not need any visuals of my best friend kissing the ferret.” He shudders and Harry laughs at how exaggerated the gesture is. “Now come on. We need to finish this paperwork before we even think about going out to celebrate.”

“Don’t worry, Ron,” Harry says, wagging his eyebrows, “I have a feeling Malfoy and I won’t be seen in public until well after the new year. In fact, don’t be surprised if the wards to my flat don’t let you in.”

“Harry!”


End file.
